Flower on the rock
by TakaPL
Summary: Short story, taking place in last year of the Great Drought. Some romance stuff, I guess, but I hope it’s readable. Originally published on Polish Lwia Ziemia Forum 14 February 2007.


Flower on the rock

Flower on the rock

If the Circle of life were going in it's rightful way, that day should be flooded by summer rain. A climax of rainy season was called 'the water day', sometimes even 'the day of love'. But that year earth was so dry as year before, and two years earlier. The disaster, that had come to Pridelands, was still holding whole kingdom in steel grip.

Scar looked on the green of grass, so he was able even to satisfy his eyes with yellow colour of savannah – because every colour meant life. Dried grass was fighting with the sun and still protection those remnants of plain's vigour from scorching heat. King appreciated that and was stomping on brave weeds with authentic respect.

Monarch's task was neither easy nor pleasant. He was guarding hyenas, that were wandering on Pridelands and looking for preys. Scar precisely determined, what kind of carcass scavengers (and his personal subjects) could take, but he didn't trust hungry animals. He wanted Shenzi's clan to give lionesses all meat, that was still proper to eat for lions kind. And if his confident triplets were usually obedient, the others hyenas rarely upheld that rule.

"We must save every gram of food!" thought the king. "And now even more than ever – Zira and Nuka need fresh preys."

Wandering thought empty plain, he often escaped with his thoughts to Priderock, where were his mate and newborn son. Those thoughts weren't too merry, because Nuka still was fighting with strange illness and heavy labour exhausted Zira. And that was not all – mood on Priderock was awful and Scar was slowly discovering, that he could count rather on Golden Lionesses than his original subjects. At least, desert lionesses willingly were helping in new born prince's care and they were showing proper dose of respect for king's heir. "And for me." Thought Scar. "I'm not theirs natural monarch, but Zira's mate. But they treat as a real ruler, opposite to Pridelanders, who are still considering Zira as a stranger, not as a queen. And that is not right." Then he spotted Rama and Doria, carrying dead gnu with them. He run to Golden Ones and looked on prey with clear joy in his stare.

"Wonderful, my dears!" he greeted they cordially. "You are irreplaceable."

"Thank you, my lord." Replied Rama. "But this is not our merit. Gnu died because of sunstroke."

"But it's still eatable." Added younger Doria quickly. "I would say: delicious." Whispered with dreamy voice and lick her dry lips. Part of prey was devoured, but that was just a portion for two lionesses for light meal. And Golden Ones could eat even half of gnu and later tell king, that they had found prey in that condition. "But no... They are too truthful and too faithful for theirs queen, even in hunger. I haven't deserved for such a subjects." Thought Scar.

"Don't toil at it so much." Said king. "Put that gnu on my back and just help me to maintain balance. I'll carry it on the Priderock. It would be faster and..."

"No, sir." Interrupted him Rama. „This is our duty. You have to guard your kingdom." And seeing anxiety in monarch's eyes, she added. "We will handle it, and we will take it home, as soon, as it's possible. Don't worry, Zira will get a solid meal before sunset."

In spite of request and suggestions, they didn't want Scar to help them. So monarch nodded his head with thankfulness and started on savannah-watch. Also, he had something else on mind. He felt very unpleasant, because of it – he was seeing whole pride (at least, its 'golden' part) in hurry with daily duties, doing theirs best to take care of queen and prince. And he was going to deal with almost private matter. Of course, if king still have some private matters. He wanted to get back quickly, before next dawn, but he wasn't sure if he did it. Outlands were dangerous and king Scar knew it well.

\/\/\/

Rama and Doria came to Priderock just before the sunset, raising burst of joy among all lionesses. Such a feast was rare in times of drought, both for Pridelanders and Golden Ones. Due to unexpected holiday, Zira allowed every subject to take additional portion of water from Priderock's own source in lower caves (Scar allowed for that very seldom), so the meal become a joyful celebration. King hasn't returned for night, but huntresses soothed queen, that he was going on further patrol. Zira, a bit disappointed, but calmed down went to monarch's chamber to lull Nuka to sleep.

Cub, satisfied and watered seemed to be stronger and healthier. He didn't coughed so often and probably due to very good hunts in that week, he started to show typical cubbish vigour. Zira smiled, seeing as her son was carefully playing with Yakta and newborn Hawaa. Girl was only a week old, so Nuka (for a case, heavily guarded by Kilia) very gentle treated the youngest member of the pride.

"They can live together in peace..." thought queen, watching the cubs. "If only Kilia showed me at least part of trust, that Hawaa gave to Nuka, we would be the perfect pride." But cub's mother just didn't liked Golden Ones. When Zira entered the chamber, she raised up and officially bow her head. It looked sham and false.

"Go and eat something." Ask queen. "I'll watch them."

"Yes, ma'am." Replied Pridelandress indifferent. She licked Hawaa's head and went out to the hall.

And Zira laid next to trio of cubs, with tenderness stroking all young ones. As a queen she should be as a mother to all pridemembers, whatever Pridelandresses thought. So the airy mood of that evening was disturbing only by one thing. "We met year ago." Thought Zira. "I know: he is a king and he has his duties. But he should has remembered. If he really had to go tonight?"

\/\/\/

Sarabi and Sarafina was looking on hyenas, that were laying on Priderock's foot. Scavengers were calm, maybe even unnaturally calm as for situation, when Scar was not there. Clan was usually clearly scorning lionesses, of course not in case, when king was near. Hyenas were afraid only of Scar, maybe because only him had courage to give orders and to punish his personal subjects. Few times Sarabi was sure, that scavengers were close to kill king, when he was mercilessly disciplining clan. But up to that day, hyenas never rioted against they benefactor. Because of that single reason, former queen wished, that Scar was in place. Just in case.

"I don't like it." Murmured to her friend. "They are too quiet." Sarafina gave a look on over hundred of scavengers and replied.

"Scar was disciplining they last days. You know – drill and far hunts. Maybe he was intending to exhaust them and show who is in charge here? It would be good idea, especially before longer patrol. But I wished he was here anyway. I don't fell safe." She looked on former queen with curiosity. "By the way... Don't you know where he went? It's unlike for him, especially since... he took Zira as his mate."

"No, I don't know." Lied Sarabi. "Don't worry. Better go sleep. I must take a walk." She said and started on path downhill, just in hyenas direction.

"Wait!" called Sarafina. "Isn't it a little... dangerous?"

"No." replied former queen. She entered clan's area with expression of superiority on her face. It was even hard to say, who despise whom more. And Sarabi quickly pass next to the scavengers and started to march due north. She didn't know, why paws were carrying her in that direction, but she knew, that night she wasn't able to sleep anyway.

It had happened three years earlier, just in 'the day of love'. That day fatal duel between Taka and Mufasa took place. After that younger prince was humiliated and exiled. Year after that, he returned from Outlands, but as a different lion, odd to Sarabi. In spite of that from time to time in lioness heart sounded voice of regret and remorse, that supported venomous words of Scar. "Yes. I have killed Taka and for Taka I'm crying tonight." Thought former queen. "Who knows? Maybe in his memory still remained some remnants of our love? For what else he could run out the pride tonight?" Because of that she had to find the king and check how many of old Taka remained in Scar. Since king's relationship with Zira, Sarabi started one again to bereave after long lost love, like she missed it just jest she understood, it's ultimately lost.

She came to the Border River. Of course, word 'river' should be taken in inverted commas, because old, great bed had shrunken to pathetic creek of dirty and salt water. It was unable to drink for almost every creature. The fate of river was most stunning example of drought's menace. Sarabi could cross this swam without any problem. So she did it and entered the Outlands.

And the Outlands were silent as ever. Both in rainy season and dryer times it was dead and deaf. Even the Great Drought couldn't corrupt that land more. In fullmoon light high rocks and termite mounds were seen clearly on the horizon. From high cliff over the river Sarabi was watching that cursed soil, felling, that somewhere was her old King of Plateau.

\/\/\/

Scar hadn't been on a trip on Outlands since a long time. Actually, since the day of coronation. Most of knowledge about that dead land he had from earlier times of his youth. From... "No, that isn't even worthy to remind." muttered silently, throwing away aching memories. Shapes of termites mound ęłęóassociated in his mind with days before Zira, before his reign, death of Mufasa, even before exile. "But one day, I came here for her." added with anger. "That was pathetic!"

That took place over three years earlier. After some argument with his father, Taka was banished for a week outside the borders of kingdom and was airy wandering on northern bank of the Border River. Because Sarabi wasn't able to ęłęóaccompany him all the time (due to her duties in the pride), for most of his exile, prince was spending alone, discovering secrets of his homeland's ęłęóvicinity. "Just few more such expeditions..." though Taka someday with irony. "...and I'll became better guy for shaman's place than Rastarian, because I know lot more about our country than him!" He actually knew many mysteries of cursed plateau. He remembered day, when he had been waiting for Sarabi's coming. Usually, he tried to find something for her, just a symbolic gift. Sometimes it was some delicious prey (say it straight - it was rather odd, because Taka in that times before hard school of his year-exile, was a poor hunter), sometimes kind of special ęłęókeepsake. But then the Outlands seemed to be washed of from any delicious creature or treasure. In desperation Taka tried to climb on one from high rock-massif. He was swayed by some blue shadow, that was noticeable on the top. A spot of raw colour was clearly seen on grey rock.

After almost half an hour of that unusual climbing (although Taka was skilled in trips like that, but that rock was really hard to take) he got to the highest ledge of massif. There he noticed with amaze a tuft of fresh grass and a single beautiful blue flower inside of it.

"Well, well, well..." he murmured. "And how have you sprouted here, my weed?"

He gentle grabbed its stem with teethes and pull it out. The way back was shorter – much shorter, mainly because Taka had already known the route and also because he few times slipped with uncontrolled slide. So he stood on the solid ground just ten minutes after he started to return. And Sarabi was already waiting.

"You have a strange hobby." Purred lioness with both amusement and anxiety, seeing exhausted beloved. "I doubt if that is safe."

"Most likely is not, but worthy of prize." Panted Taka, coming to her. He bowed his head and giving her blue plant.

"It's for me?" asked lioness with surprise. "You climbed there for me?"

She licked prince's forehead and stick the flower over ear.

Three years later Scar was stubbornly marching to the same rock, hoping for similar prize. "If then that weed was able to grow with almost no water, why it shouldn't be some other plant today?" he thought with expectancy. When Pridelands was dying and it was extremely hard to find some flower (or even any other fresh weed) on it, grey rock from the Outlands seemed to be an oasis of life, at lest in king's eyes.

Scar went to rock-wall and carefully touched the crag. It passed few years since he had been climbing for the last time. And then he was younger and (what was even more important) well fed. That day he felt some dizziness because of hunger (he hadn't eaten a solid meat since day before) and dryness was soaring his throat. In spite of that he extended his claws and hit the wall. At least he could count on his nails – they were sharp and tough the same as in old times. "Maybe the blood has strengthen them." Added in mind and started to climb.

He was going carefully and slowly, watching every step he took. He knew that he had to remain extreme caution due to hunger and thirst. He made few breaks to calm his fastened breathing, using every ledge he could. On that night sky was clear so both stars and fullmoon were illuminating his way.

Only one time he got into serious trouble and not his body failed him but rock itself. He grabbed some stone heavily tucking claws in it but eroded limestone broke. Lion found himself hanging on just two paws (left foreleg and right rear leg) just over twenty meters of abyss – much too high to thinking about fall.

"Calm down!" he ordered himself. He took a deep breath and tucked right foreleg into limestone. For next minute he was hanging in that way to regain breath and then he lifted his body on nearest ledge. "It's high time to rest a little." He thought.

On the top, or at lest on the highest ledge he could, he got at midnight. He laid on the rock to prevail dizziness and exhaustion, then after several minutes he woke up and looked around... to find nothing.

"Nothing." He whispered with disappointment.

On the ledge still was growing that tuft of grass – fresh and green, unlike to any other weed in times of drought. Although that there was no flower inside. Scar bended over the tuft. "So much effort in vain... And what I'm supposed to give to Zira?" He looked from the top due south where shape of Priderock was clearly visible on he horizon. There was sleeping his queen, his son and his whole pride.

"Pride" thought king. "How hard to love you all. You don't respect me and don't want me. Still you're crying for Mufasa, for his brute strength and ignorant pride. But it won't change anything – I am your king, doesn't matter you don't trust me. I must guide you in time of drought. And I must love you all, although I don't like some of you." He growled silently, like he was claiming his rights even to that deal land. Then he moved to path downhill and started to going back.

Just for coincidence he took some other route. It wasn't easier or shorter but king wanted to watch his home even during his way. He was sliding down on eroded limestone, painfully scratching his belly with sharp stones. And suddenly he stood on small ledge.

"Oh!" he gasped amazed, sensing soft grass under his rear paws. Tired, he wanted to laid himself on the ledge, but he restrained in list moment. He noticed unexpected blue spot in tuft of weeds. Gentle he draw bushes to see the flower in all its beauty just the same like had found three years earlier. "Here you are!" he smiled. "On southern slope, shielded from rays of midday sun." It was small, barely growing over the grass, but its strong roots made some unexpected resistance against jaws of the king. Scar, who usually not likely subjects to aesthetic sentiments, had to admit that it was beautiful. "It has grown here, although it shouldn't. I found it, although I haven't deserved it. It will be perfect gift for Zira because it is like Zira itself." He grabbed plant in jaws with pride. Then he continued his way down.

And Sarabi was waiting on the rock's foot, just like in old days. Lion was so surprised that in first impulse he extended his claws and pounced on mysterious shadow. He froze with paw next to old beloved neck.

"You..." he whispered.

"Me." She nodded with calm but sorrowful voice. "It's for her?"

"For her." Confirmed king. He released plant from jaws and avoiding Sarabi's stare he examined his prey. It was intact.

"I knew... Just I wanted to be sure." Added lioness uncertainly.

"Let's go back home." Said Scar. "Tomorrow will be a hot day.

Without a word he started to river's cliff. He only one took a look behind to check if Sarabi was following. They were marching in silence until they reached edge of bluff. When steps ceased, Scar heard that she was crying silently.

"Believe me, I wish we could go separately. But it's too dangerous." Explained or excused of that situation.

"Are you saying that my safety is still bothering you?" she asked. In spite of shivering voice, some tune of irony was heard.

"Yes, of course." Replied ruler, looking on lioness with serious stare. "I'm responsible for you like for any other subject." After longer while of silence he added so gentle as he was able. "Understand me, Sarabi – some things cannot be undone. This is a flower from Scar for Zira, not from Taka for Sarabi. I can't help it."

"I know..." said former queen. "But it's so hard! You have her, but I'm all alone."

"Well... Not all I think." Replied blackmaned carefully. He went to lioness and sat just before her. "Look there, on the sky." She raised her stare.

Firmament was still clear and lighten by the moon and countless stars. Bright points of sky seemed that night much closed to the earth than anytime. Scar knew that was caused by an optical illusion – air-made lens which made some kind of vertical 'fata morgana' but he didn't want to explain this to Sarabi and kill that magic atmosphere. He said, trying to sound like old Taka:

"Somewhere upthere there are... all of them. Those whom we love and those whom we love not, but we are still bound with them. When I felt bad I used to gaze on and speak with Stars. Many times I felt that my mother was looking on me... And sometimes king Ahadi too. I know that such a view can't change anything from our troubles here, but it's helping much. Brings serious relief. And..." He hesitated for few seconds but then continued with profound whisper. "And Mufasa is there too. I'm think that he is looking on you tonight. So you are not all alone."

Cry of lioness stopped and she turn her eyes on Scar with sudden mixture of surprise and gratitude.

"Do you believe in that?"

"No. I'm sure of that." Specified Scar.

Sarabi went to brother-in-law and her former mate. She gentle licked his cheek and sat down next to the edge. In silence she raised her head to the Stars.

"I will wait down there." Said king. "But you don't have to hurry."

"Thank you." She replied with hollow voice.

Scar went to the river bank, still holding carefully blue flower in his jaws. He sat on dried beach and turned his stare on the sky too. He was waiting for any voice or even whisper from above. Sometimes mother came to her and for long minutes she was remaining with him in sensible although immaterial hug. Sometimes blackmaned felt different presence – of his father. King Ahadi use to be far but somehow in his imperfect way he expressed remorse and longing for younger son. But on that night Scar felt someone other's whisper. He listened carefully those silent word and sighed from surprise.

"Mufasa?"

Until that time, brother called him only with anger and bitter reproaches. But then was completely different. For short moment former king spoke to his kin and killer like loving and forgiving brother. Warm but no hot wind swoop the ruler and his black mane raised with blow.

"Thank you." Distant words sounded in monarch's ears. "Thank you that you reminded Sarabi about me." But it could be just an illusion, not uncommon for starving and thirsting lion.

\/\/\/

They returned on Priderock just before the dawn. On their way they hadn't spoken much but those silence was no longer a cold war but act of suspension of hostility. Sarabi almost extinguished fire of anger in her heart, although somewhere deep in her mind she still was avid to see Scar's death. But night with Mufasa calmed her rage and for long months cooled this hatred. It all changed half a year later but... that is completely different story.

And Scar entered silently the royal cave where he found Zira sleeping with Nuka in her embrace. Blackmaned gentle put the flower over her ear and laid next to her. Zira's dreams weren't too pleasant, probably because of bitter awareness that her mate forget about theirs anniversary. But her spirit's perfect instinct told her to open her eyes. She saw Scar, laying before her exhausted and looking on her with delight in his eyes.

"Beautiful" he whispered. "Beautiful as the flower on the rock."


End file.
